


World of Their Own

by Harper44



Series: Worlds Together [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Rhett McLaughlin - Freeform, Sexy, Teasing, run into an ex, violinist link neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Rhett and Link run into Rhett's ex who cheated on him. The man happens to be a huge fan of Link's, but Link is not a fan of him.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Worlds Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	World of Their Own

His eyes dance around the patio of the coffee shop as he waits for Rhett to return so they can leave, violin music skipping through his head. Link knocks back the last of his coffee, humming a couple of notes as he sets it back down, closing his eyes briefly to go over a complicated part of the music in his mind. The sounds of the outdoors harmonize with the song in his head. He has a recital tonight and he’s very excited because it’s the first one Rhett will be coming to as his boyfriend. 

He only gets recognized on occasion, but when someone does come up to him, they’re usually huge classical enthusiasts. As a mildly attractive guy about his age approaches the table, he tries to figure out what kind of fan he might be. “I’m sorry to bother you, but are you Charles Neal?” the man asks with confidence. Link is pretty sure he’s not actually sorry about the bothering.

Link gives him a polite smile anyway, “Yes, I am.”

The man grins, “It’s so great to meet you! My name is Samuel and I’m a fan of your work. I had a ticket to your concert several months ago, but last minute circumstances kept me from going.”

“Always nice to meet someone who appreciates classical music.” He spots Rhett coming back outside, so he stands to leave, hoping to get rid of this guy. Samuel follows his gaze and Link is trying to catch Rhett’s eye to demonstrate that he’s ready to go, but his boyfriend’s attention is focused on the man beside him, features slowly darkening. 

Once he reaches the table, Rhett stands unnecessarily close to Link. “Samuel. What are you doing here?”

The man in front of him looks between them wide-eyed, Link still in the dark about what’s going on. “Are you friends with him?” Samuel asks Rhett, gesturing to Link.

A devious smile lifts the corner of Rhett’s lips. He takes Link’s hand, “He’s my boyfriend. How are things with… Chett? Chad?”

Samuel is still reeling as he stares at their interlocked hands. “Chase. We aren’t together. What do you mean he’s your boyfriend, Rhett? I was going to go to his concert with you. It’s kind of pathetic to go alone,” he snickers.

Link checks their surroundings for people nearby and deeming the area private enough, he cuts in, “Oh, so the last minute circumstance that kept you from coming to my performance was a dick appointment?” The smug look on Samuel’s face disappears. “I like dick myself, but I’d say you’re a damn idiot for taking anything over this man right here,” Link smirks, “Best sex I’ve ever had in my life and I plan on getting railed in the dressing room before the show tonight. What was the last name again?”

“Jenkins,” Samuel answers stupidly, gaping at the violinist.

Link pulls Rhett toward the exit, “Good luck getting tickets to any of my concerts. Have a good day!”

Both men giggle hysterically as they retreat down the street. “I was about to get mad, but that was better than anything I could have said,” Rhett says breathlessly as he unlocks the door to his apartment. They have a few hours before Link has to go to the concert hall to get ready and he has some ideas for what to fill their time with.

Rhett sits on the couch, still chuckling, and Link sits next to him, grinning ear to ear. “Did you really mean that about getting railed before the concert tonight?” Rhett asks, voice lowering.

Link laughs and kisses the edge of his mouth, “Yeah I did. I forgot to mention what’s gonna happen before that, though.” He trails his fingers through Rhett’s beard, daring him to ask.

“What’s gonna happen before that?”

With a chuckle, Link kisses down the side of his neck, murmuring, “First I’m gonna deep throat my boyfriend’s thick cock, maybe I’ll edge him for a while before I ride his lap so hard I feel his dick in my stomach. Hopefully, I’ll leave enough time for us to get in the shower together.” His deft fingers work Rhett’s shirt buttons open so he can lavish attention there. “If he’s not too tired, I’ll ask my boyfriend to eat my ass and force another orgasm out of us both cause I know he loves it when he can taste himself on me.” He comes back up to look Rhett in the eye, both their pupils blown wide. “If we don’t leave too late, there should be just enough time for said boyfriend to fuck me up against the back of the dressing room couch quick and rough so I’m plenty relaxed by the time I’m doing what I do best on stage.” Rhett lets out a throaty growl, cupping the back of Link’s neck and harshly pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

They follow Link’s plan to the letter. In his opinion, it’s the best he’s ever played. For most of the time, his eyes are glued to the front row where Rhett sits, beaming up at him. When he re-enters the dressing room, tired but happy, he can’t help but smirk at the sight of the couch. Rhett soon joins him with a huge bouquet of roses in hand. “Romantic sap,” Link comments, grinning wider and breathing in the flowers’ scent. 

Rhett just smiles and waits for him to finish getting ready, this time not running from Link’s strip tease. They hold hands as they leave the building and Link doesn’t even have to ask where they’re going when they get in the car. The men sit in the same booth that they did on their first date, Link just as ravenous, but this time his bundle of roses lies next to him on the table. 

After their day of rough fucking, they make soft love in the sheets that night, Link’s moans a sonata only Rhett gets to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> It's incredibly pleasing to me that this work is exactly 1000 words.
> 
> Come see me on Tumblr @harper44


End file.
